megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 10
|series = Mega Man classic |platforms = WiiWare, Playstation Network (PSN), Xbox Live Arcade (XBLA) |releasedate = WiiWare: March 1, 2010 March 5, 2010 March 9, 2010 PlayStation Network: March 9, 2010 March 11, 2010 Xbox Live Arcade: March 31, 2010 |rerelease = |genre = Action / Platform |modes = Single-Player |ratings = CERO: A (All ages) ESRB: E (Everyone) |media = Digital download }} Mega Man 10, known as in Japan, is a game from the original Mega Man series. Like its predecessor, Mega Man 9, it is a downloadable title and is based on the look and feel of the early NES titles. It was announced by Nintendo Power in December 9, 2009 and was released in March 2010 for the WiiWare service, Xbox Live Arcade, and Playstation Network. Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on (December 16, 2009) Story In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the runs rampant across the globe. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and the situations becomes worse as time passes and a cure is not found. Several robots become berserk and attack the city. One day, Dr. Wily appears in Dr. Light's lab with his capsule damaged and asks for help. Mega Man saves Wily from crashing and Wily says that Roboenza-infected robots attacked his spaceship and stole the parts to the of a medicine-making machine he had been working on to cure the virus. Mega Man agrees to retrieve the stolen parts from the eight Robot Masters. Before he begins, Proto Man arrives to help Mega Man, believing the job to be too big for just one of them and the two join forces to acquire the cure. Meanwhile, Bass sets out on his own to challenge these new robots. After taking down four Robot Masters, Dr. Wily presents what he claims is a prototype cure for Roll and asks if Mega Man is feeling Roboenza symptoms, to which Mega Man says he's feeling fine. After the last one is defeated, Mega Man comes down with Roboenza and is nearly incapacitated as Dr. Wily reveals that it was him behind the disease and that all robots who want the cure must serve under him. Roll gives her sample of the cure to Mega Man, who recovers and goes after Wily. During the fortress raid, Proto Man comes down with Roboenza as well, only to be saved by Mega Man who acquired an extra sample of the cure. A similar incident happens to Bass, the difference being that it's Treble who provides him a cure. After chasing Wily out of his new fortress into his space base and defeating him once again, our heroes discover that, ironically, Wily has become dangerously sick himself. Unable to allow Wily to die, he is taken to the hospital, where he escapes a few days later. Surprisingly, perhaps out of debt to having his life saved, Wily leaves behind enough of the cure to restore the infected robots. New Features In Mega Man 10, similar to the later Mega Man X games, players will be able to start off with one of multiple characters, each with their own unique attributes which could potentially add replay value. Similar to Mega Man X4 and Mega Man & Bass, the character of choice is selected at the start of the game and can not be changed. Playable characters include: *Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass (Available as DLC) Another feature is "Mega Man Challenges", which is a "mode that will allow players to practice-up on their skills and prepare for the hair-raising adventure ahead of them."Mega Man 10 Official Site (English) under the Overview tab (Retrieved on December 30, 2009) There are a total of 100 challenges. Most are playable from the challenges menu, while a few must be completed or unlocked in the main game, specifically boss battles of varying difficulty. Proto Man and Bass cannot be used to clear challenges in the challenge mode, but can clear them in the main game. Like Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 has 3 difficulty settings. This time Hard Mode is unlocked by completing the game rather than paying for it. Unlike in Mega Man 9 where difficulty settings only affected the placement of enemies, items and some of the stage elements, in Mega Man 10, many enemies and bosses have different attacks in different difficulty settings. Easy Mode is also added for easier game play. Bosses 'Robot Masters' 'Fortress Bosses' Wily Castle: #Weapons Archive #Crab Puncher #Block Devil #Rematch with the Robot Masters and Wily Machine No. 10 #Wily Capsule Special Stage Bosses Levels The levels have been officially named as Old Castle, Highway, Iceberg, Stadium, Sewage, Minefield, Cyberspace, Sun Reactor, and Wily Castle. The first four can be seen on the official site, under Overview, and Wily Castle can be seen in the game. The other names are part of the game's music data, but Old Castle is called only "Castle" and Sun Reactor "Sun". Downloadable Content Downloadable content for Mega Man 10.Rockman Perfect Memories See Also *List of Mega Man 10 enemies *Mega Man 10 Walkthrough *Rockman 10 Original Soundtrack *Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack Screenshots MM10Intro01.jpg|Opening scene MM10Robotenza.gif|Roll infected by Roboenza MM10Intro02.jpg|Wily asking for help MM10Intro03.jpg|Proto Man appears to help Mega Man MegaMan10Screen1.jpg|Blade Man's stage b3_img_01_l.gif|Blade Man's stage B3_img_02_l.gif|Blade Man MM10Stage.png|Pump Man's stage b8_img_01_l.gif|Pump Man's stage B8_img_02_l.gif|Pump Man MM10DesertStage.jpg|Commando Man's stage B1_img_02_l.gif|Commando Man MegaMan10Screen3.jpg|Chill Man's stage B6_img_02_l.gif|Chill Man MM10CyberStage.jpg|Sheep Man's stage B4_img_02_l.gif|Sheep Man b7_img_01_l.gif|Strike Man's stage B7_img_02_l.gif|Strike Man MegaMan10Screen2.jpg|Nitro Man's stage B2_img_02_l.gif|Nitro Man MM10LavaStage.jpg|Solar Man's stage B5_img_02_l.gif|Solar Man SpecialStage07.jpg|Special Stage 1 SpecialStage08.jpg|Enker SpecialStage03.jpg|Special Stage 2 SpecialStage04.jpg|Punk SpecialStage09.jpg|Special Stage 3 SpecialStage12.jpg|Ballade Videos Trivia *Sheep Man, Solar Man, and Blade Man can all be seen drawn similar to the way Spark Man and Top Man were drawn for the cover of Mega Man 3, more android-like than human. *Blade Man shares his name with a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 (PC). *This is the first game of the numbered series to have a unique song for the Robot Masters, the Wily Bosses, Wily Machine and Wily Capsule. *Once a player downloads Bass, the title screen will be altered to feature Bass's face next to Proto Man's. *The game's title screen is the only one that features a character besides Mega Man in the main numbered series. *The Special Stages are remakes from stages of the Game Boy game the boss had originally appeared, with some improvements and different enemies. After beating a boss in the Special Stages, Mega Man acquires his special weapon. The three weapons are exclusive to Mega Man. *''Mega Man 10'' has the unique distinction of being the only game in the classic series that can be played from start to finish with only the Mega Buster, without the need for tools or special weapons. Interestingly, because of the presence of the Mega Man Killers' special weapons, it is also the only game that can be played without ever using the Mega Buster. *In the "Vintage" trailer for the game, the music is a remake of the opening stage from Mega Man X, with added lyrics. *It is a possiblity that the Roboenza virus was a precursor to the Maverick Virus that commonly appears in the X series given that every robot (save for Dr. Light's and Bass) that contracted it goes berserk. *Erroneously, Capcom's official Mega Man 10 English website used artwork from the fangame Mega Man Unlimited, which was called Mega Man 10 at the time.Protodude's Rockman Corner References External links *Rockman 10 official site (Japanese) *Mega Man 10 official site (English) Category:Mega Man games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games